Come Back
by Echelon8394
Summary: what if Dr Crane can actually conquer Scarecrow with the help of someone? Crane/OC, Speedle/OC (some Pre-Batman Begin, Pre-CSI Miami, some in the middle of Batman Begin and post Batman Begin and post CSI Miami season 2. mentioning a few character from my other fanfic - The Mortal Son)
1. Prologue

Prologue

Jonathan Crane sat there, questioning himself as The Scarecrow said in his head, _"Don't be intimidate by her. She's nothing to you!"_. _"Yes she does! She used to be my world and she was the one who help me to conquer you!"_, Jonathan fought back. _"But I'm still here aren't I Jonny?"_, said The Scarecrow as he laughed manically.

Jonathan held his hands at his ears, trying to shut the laughter out. "Jon?", he heard a softer voice. He turned his attention back to the centre of his 'kangaroo court'. A woman, who was holding out her hand while other police officers were trying to keep the criminals from harming the woman, walked slowly towards him. Bane was down due to a surprise Desert Eagle bullet to his legs and Jonathan knew escaping is the least likely possible.

"Please stop this. Come back to me. You did it before. You can do it again. Please, come back. I need you. Come back to me, my love", she said as she walked slowly to him with her hands stretched out towards him. "I can't Eva. I don't want him to hurt you", said Jonathan, referring 'him' to The Scarecrow. _"You can't protect her! You're weak! You're nothing! She'll die if she sticks with you! Your father was right! You're weak! You can't protect anyone!"_, The Scarecrow screamed at him.

"Stop it!", he yelled to himself. "CSI Dawns, you can't help him", said the old man who was tied to the chair – the court's recent 'convict'. The woman turned to Bane and said, "If you had just simply shot him dead earlier it would've saved me some work". Bane was surprised to hear her remarks and the old man looked at the woman with fear. She was not insane like Jonathan Crane, but she's a fearsome person to behold or to anger.

The woman turned back to Jonathan who was already curling at the floor. She came closer, but this time it was not Jonathan. "You can't help him! You can never help him!", it was The Scarecrow and he was laughing. "I did it once and I will do it again!", she yelled at The Scarecrow. "I'm scared Eva", this time it was Jonathan. "I can help you. Just come back", she said as she held out her hand and he was unsure of what to do.


	2. Chapter 1

Chp 1

Jonathan woke up, breathing heavily. The voices are trying to scare him again. He popped in a pill and sighed. He turned to the other side of his bed and she was still there. His Eva. Evangeline Dawns had helped him through his tough time since college. He had met her on the first day and had fell in love with her, but she never knew his…, mental issue at first. His best friend, Tim Speedle had promised not to say anything and said, "But if you really love her, you should tell her. She will understand". Jonathan knew no one would, not even Eva, but he was wrong when he suddenly had a manic episode at the campus.

That night, after Jonathan had calmed down and Tim had left after he was sure that Jonathan was ok, they sat down in their room facing away from each other. "Give him a chance, Eva. He was afraid that you would leave him", said Tim before he left. "Jon? Are you ok?", she asked. "Are you afraid?", he asked her back. "Should I?", said Eva. "I thought you would", said Jonathan. Eva turned around and hugged him from behind. "You could've told me. I'd still love you anyway. Beast was a monster until Beauty proved him wrong", said Eva. They made love that night and she had helped him conquer his fear, even though now days The Scarecrow tried to get back at him.

That was five years ago. Eva was still asleep. She just got back from her shift at the lab. He was doing his masters while working at a private practice as a psychiatrist while Eva worked as a CSI at Miami Dade PD. His best friend, Tim Speedle also worked there as a CSI with his fiancée, CSI Ayumi Taisho. He ran his hand through his hair as he sighed. "Are you ok?", Eva asked as she rubbed her eyes sleepily. "I didn't mean to wake you up", said Jonathan.

Eva hugged him from behind and asked about his nightmare. "Scarecrow…. My dad…. The usual", said Jonathan. "Go back to sleep. I'm here", Eva whispered as she nibbled his ear lobe. "You're not exactly asking me to sleep are you?", he asked coyly. "I miss you", she said as she pouted and he kissed her lips, leaving her breathless. "Come back to bed. I'm here", she said and he landed in her arms, his place of comfort and solace. He quickly fell back to slumber until the alarm clock went off.

Jonathan got up and stretched his arms. Eva stirred a bit from her sleep and said groggily, "Do you have to go?". "Someone has to pay the bill", he said blandly. "Hey I'm paying too!", Eva exclaimed as she sat up, crossing her arms while trying to cover herself. Jonathan eyed her from top to bottom. "I know. Just saying", said Jonathan, smirking at what he's seeing. Eva, who noticed the smirk, threw a pillow at him.

Jonathan got ready for work while Eva was busy at the kitchen making his lunch. She made him salads and her own homemade dressings. Jonathan went to the kitchen and saw her in his t-shirt, the one that he was wearing last night and a black slacks with her gun and badge at her belt, while preparing breakfast and his lunch. "You're up early", said Jonathan as he sipped his coffee. "Horatio called, saying there's a development in the case and we have another dead body. Tim, Ayumi and I are going to head to the Everglades later", said Eva.

"So much for sleeping in", said Jonathan as he moved to the sink to wash his cup and he earned a playful punch from Eva. "So I will see you tonight?", she asked before he left. He gave her a quick kiss and said, "I'll pick you up. Call me when you're done", said Jonathan. He left and saw his best friend, Tim Speedle, who recently moved next door, was busy polishing his motorbike.

"Morning Barney Rubbles!", Tim yelled with a smile. Jonathan smirked. It was their inside joke. They were roommates back in college and best friends and now, neighbours. Tim's four year old daughter, Hallie loved to watch Flinstones and Tim called himself Flinstone. Obviously, Jonathan had to be Barney Rubbles and he didn't mind at all. "Morning Fred", said Jonathan with a smile.

Ayumi came out and waved to Jonathan who waved back. Tim and Ayumi with Hallie headed out from the house and the bike sped off. Then, Eva came out with her bag on her shoulder and her leather jacket in her hand. Jonathan drove her to work and gave her a kiss before leaving to work. Hopefully today, the voices will go away.

During lunch, Tim and Ayumi found Eva staring at the worker's lounge with her sandwich still in her hand. "Eva?", said Tim and he startled her. "Is everything ok?", he asked her again. "He is still having those nightmares. I just wanna help him. I just want those nightmares to stop. I just want him to be happy", said Eva solemnly. "Scarecrow again?", asked Ayumi. Eva nodded and said, "He did mention his father too".

Jonathan's father was an abusive man. Jonathan never knew his mother and he never experienced any love before meeting Eva, Tim and Ayumi. "Poor guy. He's been at it ever since college" said Ayumi as she slumped at the couch. "If he ever comes near Jonny I'll blast his damn head off", said Tim, angrily. He had come to care for Jonathan like a brother since both of them were the only child in the family. He hated Jonathan's father for abusing him and causing him to have mental breakdowns.

Eva had vowed to help Jonathan. She had vowed to bury his past six feet under and that includes The Scarecrow. She will do anything as long as she had him in her arms.


	3. Chapter 2

Chp 2

That night, Tim and Ayumi decided to invite Jonathan and Eva on a drink at the bar because Tim's parents wanted to bring Hallie to the zoo tomorrow and wanted Hallie to spend time with them for the night. Alongside them were CSI Eric Delko and Calliegh Duquesne and the team's ME, Dr Alexx Woods. Their boss, Lt Horatio Caine will be joining in a little bit late.

All of them went to their favourite bar at Coral Gables. They sat at one table and were drinking merrily. This was Jonathan's family; his friends. He met Eric and Calliegh when Eva started working as a CSI and both of them knew about Jonathan's mental illness. They didn't mind, in fact they had helped him during his rough times. Even Horatio gave him the motivation to keep on living even though he had suffered so much. Alexx, on the other hand, had particularly considered everyone in the CSI team and even Jonathan as her children.

Jonathan looked at Eva as she laughed while drinking her beer. Horatio had arrived and all of them exchange their daily life story. CSI were being bugged by the criminals' lawyers and the DA was pushing them to get more evidence. "I swear, I would shoot that Vogel oldie if he kept contradicting everything I had said", said Eva. "We could scare him to insanity and Jonny can put him in a straight-jacket", said Tim. Their laughter was the merriest in the bar.

Suddenly, Jonathan had a bad feeling. He scanned the whole place and looked over his shoulder. "Jon, are you ok?", asked Eva who noticed that Jonathan was looking around. "I guess…, I think I had too many drinks. Excuse me", said Jonathan as he left for the toilet. Tim asked what's wrong and Eva said, "He said he drank too much, but this is his only beer bottle".

Tim, who knew Jonathan so well, had sensed the danger and followed Jonathan with Eric and Horatio trailing behind him, leaving the girls at the table. A few minutes later, a fight erupted between Tim and an old man. The bar owner, who was familiar with the CSI team, took their side and drove the old man out. Tim held Jonathan who was shaking back to his car and Eva who noticed this ran out. Everyone else followed Eva out.

Tim placed Jonathan at the back seat. He was shaking and his eyes were so lost. "Jon? Sweetheart? Talk to me please", said Eva, who was worried. "Jonny, baby? What happened to you?", asked Alexx, but Jonathan was shaking and mumbling. Tim heard him mumbling, "Scarecrow…". "Son of a bitch", Tim mumbled. "Who was that man?", asked Calliegh, but none of the men answered. "I think that's his father", said Eva, "He was the only one who could do this to Jon".

Everyone took him to the hospital. The doctor said he was just traumatized and had a mild relapse. His attacker could've said something to provoke the relapse and the doctor wanted to hospitalise Jonathan for the night. Horatio had Eric and Speedle to find out where Jonathan's father was staying and track him down. Alexx left to tend to her family while Calliegh and Eva took the first watch to look after Jonathan. Alexx came by in the morning with breakfast.

Jonathan didn't say a word and the doctor told Eva that this was normal; he needed time. Eva laid down facing his empty eyes. She ran her hand through his hair and still no response. "Poor baby, he should have never do this to Jonny", said Alexx as she wiped a tear from her eye. "I want to help Alexx, but I dunno how", said Eva as she gave him a kiss to the lips and still no response. "We have to be strong. We managed to get him back on track last time, I'm sure we can do it again", said Calliegh. "I hope so", said Eva as she snuggled up to Jonathan and slowly, Jonathan held her as if she was his life.

Jonathan was released in the afternoon. He lay on his bed, staring into emptiness. Eva set the medicine and a glass of water at the night stand and sat at the edge of the bed. "Jon?", she said. Jonathan looked at her and his eyes were soulless. "You must've thought of me as weak. I couldn't fight back my past. I simply gave up", said Jonathan. "No you're not. I love you and please don't think like that. If you're weak, you wouldn't be here. I love you and you have me. You have everyone to support you. Tim, Eric and Horatio would do anything for because you are their friend. Friends help each other", said Eva.

Eva helped him outta his clothes and led him to the bath tub. She scrubbed his body, kissing all those abused scars as she went. "You know, having scars make you look sexy", she said as she tried to comfort and distract him. Jonathan smiled at her efforts and said, "But they had been there during my time of weakness, not battle scars". "To me, they are your battle scars. You were fighting to get out from that house and here you are, in my arms, naked and in the tub", she said, giggling.

"Thank you Eva, for being here for me. For loving me", said Jonathan. "I will stay and will only go when you told me to", said Eva as she kissed his scars and Jonathan savoured each kiss she gave him and wished the time to stop.


	4. Chapter 3

Chp 3

Jonathan was feeling sick one day and he returned home early. He felt dizzy as he landed himself in the bed. _"What's the matter, Jonathan? Feeling sick?"_, he heard the voice again. Jonathan reached for the pill and the voice said again, _"Aww, come one Jonny. Why don't you come and play?"_. Jonathan held his hands at his ears, trying to block the voice. _"Please Jonny, let's play"_, the voice said and laughed. "Go away!", Jonathan yelled.

Eva felt sick at the lab that day and Alexx noticed the difference. When Eva went to see Alexx for a report, Alexx asked, "Sweety, do you have cravings lately?". Eva blinked her eyes, confused by the question. "I've been eating a lot of chicken lately. Why?", said Eva. "Did you miss your period?", asked Alexx. Then, Eva realised where this was going. Ayumi had been interrogated once before she knew she was pregnant with Hallie.

Alexx walked to a cabinet and took out a pregnancy test. She passed it to Eva and Eva went to the toilet. They waited for a few minutes before the test showed a positive sign. "Congratulation sweetheart", said Alexx with a smile. Eva beamed with happiness. When her shift ended, she waited for Jonathan to pick her up, but he didn't show up. Tim and Ayumi were still working and Horatio had offered her a lift.

When Horatio and Eva arrived, the car was there but the house was dark. "You need help?", asked Horatio. This had happened before. "It's ok. He's probably stressed about something", said Eva. Horatio hesitated, but left after Eva persuaded him and Eva went in. Jonathan was sitting with only one light on – the study lamp next to his favourite couch.

"Jon? Are you ok?", asked Eva. Jonathan didn't say anything. "Jon?", asked Eva as she approached him. "Jonathan isn't here right now", said Jonathan as he laughed manically. _"Oh shit!"_, Eva cursed to herself. It was The Scarecrow. Eva backed away a few steps as The Scarecrow stood up and walked towards her slowly.

Eva made a mad dash to the door, but The Scarecrow managed to catch her. "Where are you going, Evangeline? Come on, be a good sport and let's play. I always saw you and Jonny in the bed and you were the eager one", said The Scarecrow as he laughed. "Please, Jonathan, let me go", Eva pleaded. "Aww, come one. Let's go upstairs and play", said The Scarecrow.

Eva tried to fight as The Scarecrow placed her on his shoulder and climbed up the stairs. Eva managed to escaped and tried to run, but tripped down the stairs and she felt numbness took over her body. She felt warm blood trickling between her legs. _"I'm so sorry, baby. Please forgive daddy. He's not feeling well"_, Eva said to herself as The Scarecrow picked her back up to the room and Eva can only pray that she will still live till tomorrow.

(The next morning)

Jonathan woke up and noticed there's blood on the bed and the floor. He panicked. What did he do last night? Eva's clothes were scattered all over the floor, but Eva was not there. Then, he heard sniffling from the bathroom. He crept slowly and he saw Eva, covered in bruises and cuts. She was bared and her legs were covered with blood.

"Eva?", he called her. "If you're not Jonathan, I swear I will shoot you", Eva threatened as she raised her 9mm handgun. Jonathan froze in horror. The Scarecrow had surfaced and took over. "What did he do to you? What did I do to you?", he asked and he started to tremble. Eva didn't say a word and cried and sobbed as she bowed her head down.

Jonathan approached her and slowly reached for her. He held her in his arms and she didn't protest like last night, simply falling into his arms. "I'm so sorry, Eva. I'm so sorry", said Jonathan. "I tried to run, but he caught me. He caught us", said Eva, "I think I had a miscarriage". Jonathan was lost. "Why didn't you tell me? How long have you known?", he asked. "Yesterday, Alexx was the one who noticed the difference and made me took the test. I wanted to tell you, but…", said Eva and Jonathan could guess what had happened next.

After half an hour of sitting in silence, Jonathan turned the tap on and grabbed the soap. He washed all the blood away and he was gentle. Eva didn't come in to work. She left a message to Horatio, saying that she was feeling sick. Jonathan washed all the blood from the room as Eva lay back down at the couch. That evening, Tim and Ayumi dropped by to see if Eva and Jonathan were ok. Eva was asleep and Jonathan said everything was ok even though he knew it was not. Tim had sensed it, but he let it be at first.

That night, Eva woke up and Jonathan wasn't there. She got up and suddenly bumped to Jonathan, making her fall back to the couch. "You're finally awake", said Jonathan and she knew it wasn't him. Eva got back up quickly and scanned the whole room to find her gun. "Were you looking for this?", asked The Scarecrow as he held out her gun and waved it around.

"Jon, wake up. This is not you!", Eva yelled. The Scarecrow grabbed her and attempted to rape her again, but Eva managed to knock the table and the glass that had filled her flowers was smashed to the floor, grabbing the attention of the four year old Hallie Yuki Speedle from the next door. "Daddy, is Auntie Eva and Uncle Jonny ok? I heard something smashed", asked Hallie as she was watching TV with her parents.

When Tim and Ayumi heard that, Tim told Ayumi to stay by Hallie as he grabbed his gun and made a dash to the next door. He didn't knock; he simply kicked in and found Jonathan was tearing up Eva's clothes. Tim knew it was not the Jonathan that he had always knows. "Let her go, you son of a bitch. Get out of Jonny's head", said Tim as he raised his gun. "Jonny was the one who let me in", The Scarecrow laughed. Tim released a bullet and The Scarecrow scrammed in panic. Tim held a crying Eva in his arms while dialling for back up. "It's ok, Eva. It will all be ok", he said as Eva kept on crying.


	5. Chapter 4

Chp 4

Eva was hospitalised and everyone heard everything. Horatio, Tim and Eric went out to search for Jonathan while the ladies helped to take turn to look after Eva. Horatio found Jonathan hiding in a motel in Havana, scared of what The Scarecrow had done. Eva just wanted to see him, but Jonathan refused until he knew it was safe to do so again. Jonathan had doubted that he'll ever be ok. Perhaps Eva was better off without him. He finally made a lone decision and left the house in the middle of the night. No notes, no explanation, no nothing. Eva was heart broke.

A few weeks later, another accident had happened. Tim was shot in the line of duty and died on the day that he and Hallie were supposed to go and watch movie. During his funeral, Eva saw Jonathan, but when she wanted to go to him, he disappeared. Ayumi made a decision to be transferred to New York. Miami had so much memory of Tim Speedle that she couldn't cope with it. The week after Tim's funeral, Ayumi had sold the house and moved to New York with the promise to Tim's parents to visit during holidays for Hallie's sake. Eva had sold the house that she and Jonathan had resided and moved to a small apartment.

(A few years later)

Eva woke up alone in her tiny apartment. Her phone vibrated and it was a text from Calliegh. A dead body was discovered in Little Haiti. Eva was still working with Miami Dade PD. Horatio noticed that Eva was no longer herself after the incident with Jonathan. She was slightly skinnier and her eyes were bloodshot. He was worried for her.

"Hey, Eva?", Horatio asked when he dropped by to give the evidence. "Yeah, H?", said Eva. "How are you?", he asked and Eva was unsure of what to answer. "I think you know the answer, H", said Eva. "Have you tried to call him?", asked Horatio again. "Call, text, email, you name it. No answer, no response, no nothing!", she snapped then took a deep breath. "Sorry H. I'm just angry. He just left. We could've work it out", said Eva.

"I know, Eva. I know…. Maybe one day, he'll come back", said Horatio, trying to comfort his colleague. "I hope so. I want him to come home, so badly, but there's no such thing as home for us now", said Eva, solemnly. Horatio sighed as he held Eva in his arms and let her cried her eyes out. Eva had loved Jonathan so much and she prayed every day for him to come back home, back in her arms safe and sound.

(Somewhere else)

Jonathan was testifying on a case at a court in Gotham. He was giving his opinion as a psychiatrist that the criminal had a mental illness that needed his treatment back at Arkham Asylum instead of being in prison. The DA, Rachel Dawes was clenching the manila folder that she was holding. This was the third of Carmine Falcone's thug that Dr Jonathan Crane had declared insane.

She caught up with him outside and asked, "Do you really think the man who butcher for the mob doesn't belong in the prison?". "Well apparently I have testified it otherwise, Miss Dawes", said Jonathan. "This is the third of Carmine Falcone's thug that you have declared insane and move to your asylum", said Rachel. "Well, the work offered by organized crime must have the attraction to the insane", said Jonathan and walked away, but Rachel will want have none of it and followed him.

"Or the corrupt", said Rachel as she followed him passed through a door and Jonathan stopped at his track. Jonathan noticed Rachel's boss, Carl Finch and said, "Perhaps you should watch with Miss Dawes here just what implication that your office has authorize for her to make…, if any", said Jonathan and walked away with a smirk.

Later, Jonathan met up with Carmine Falcone. He was worried because the DA girl was starting to be suspicious. "No more favours", said Jonathan, "Someone is sniffing around". "Hey doc, I scratch your back you scratch mine. I'm bringing in the shipments", said Falcone. "We are paying you for that", said Jonathan. "Maybe money isn't as interesting as favours", said Falcone.

Jonathan removed his glasses and said, "I am more aware that you are not intimidating by me, Mr Falcone, but you know who I'm working for. When he gets here…,", Falcone interrupted, "He's coming to Gotham?". Jonathan nodded and said, "Yes he is. When he is gets here, he doesn't want to hear that you have endangered our operation just to keep your thugs outta little jail time". Falcone's face was horrified and said, "So who's bothering you?".

"There's a girl at the DA office", said Jonathan. "We'll buy her off", said Falcone. "Not this one", said Jonathan. "An idealist huh? Well, there's an answer to that too", said Falcone. "I don't wanna know", said Jonathan. "Yes you do", said Falcone, clearly doesn't understand Jonathan's superiority in this matter. _"Well, at least Falcone will deal with that DA girl"_, said the voice in his head – The Scarecrow. _"He better be"_, Jonathan replied with a monologue laugh.


	6. Chapter 5

Chp 5

A few days later, Jonathan heard a flying masked man who called himself Batman had helped with the captured of Falcone and a few of his men. Then, he heard Falcone had slit his wrist, possibility looking at the insanity plead as he was told by the prison warden. Jonathan entered the white room and noticed that Falcone had bandages on both wrists. Desperate enough he thought.

"Hey, Dr Crane. I can't take it anymore. It's all too much. The walls are closing in. Bla, bla, bla…. A couple days of this food, that'll be the truth", Falcone blabbered. Jonathan sat down and put his brief case on the table. "What do you want?", Jonathan asked. "I wanna know how you're gonna convince me to keep my mouth shut", said Falcone.

"About what? You don't know anything", said Jonathan, trying to keep his cool. "I know you don't want the cop to take a look at the drug they've seized…, and I know about your experiments with the inmates at your nuthouse", said Falcone, threatening Jonathan, "See I don't go into the business with a guy without finding out his dirty secrets. Those goons you used? I owned the muscles in this town. Now, I've been bringing your stuff in for months, so whatever he's planning, it's big and I want in". "Well, I already know what he'll say…, that we should kill you", Jonathan fought back.

"Even he can't get me in here. Not in my town", said Falcone. Jonathan sighed and took off his glasses. "Would you like to see my mask?", he asked. He always wanted to test his experiments, the fear gas on the sane ones. He opened the briefcase and took out a poorly stitched burlap mask that resembled a scarecrow mask, befitting the name in his head. "I used it in my experiments. Well, probably not very frightening to a guy like you, but the crazies, they can't stand it", said Jonathan as he put the mask on. "So when the nut take over the nut house…", said Falcone and before he knew it, Jonathan hit a button inside his briefcase and gas was sprayed to Falcone. The room was filled with screaming.

Jonathan left the room and told the warden, "Well, he's not faking. Not that one. I'll talk to the judge and see if I can get him to move in the secure wing in Arkham. I can't treat him here". The warden could hear Falcone's scream from the outside. He left the Blackgate with a satisfying smile. That night, Jonathan and a couple of his goon went to an abandon apartment to get his drug, but then he was ambushed by Batman. He sprayed his fear gas and Batman himself went haywire. "Oh, having trouble?", this time, The Scarecrow resurfaced and took over, "Take a seat and have a drink". He sprayed kerosene all over Batman. "You look like a man who takes himself too seriously", The Scarecrow said as he kept pouring kerosene all over Batman.

"You need to lighten up", he said, lit the lighter and burned Batman alive. He smirked as Batman fell from the veranda. He gathered his stuff and left.

(Somewhere else)

Eva just put down the phone. She just talked to Ayumi who had just given birth to twin James and Jamie. Ayumi who married an NYPD detective named Det. Donald Flack Junior two years after her transfer from Miami. They have a daughter named Ellie after a year of their marriage. At least, Ayumi had found her happiness. Everyone else seemed to have theirs, except Eva.

She was sitting on her couch while looking through the photo album. She had missed Tim. She had missed Jonathan the most. Everything was ok until The Scarecrow issue. Eva was angry with Jonathan. He ran, instead of staying. She had promised that she helped. She always told him that she loved him. Wasn't that enough? Was it too much of her to ask for him to stay?

Then her phone rang. "Eva, pack your bags. The Gotham PD want us on their case, the Falcone thugs", said Horatio. "But I heard they have captured him. Batman or something", said Eva. "They want our testimony and evidence. I'll be there around half hour with Eric", said Horatio and the line went dead. Eva quickly headed back to her bedroom and packed for a few days trip.

Horatio arrived with Eric and the trio drove from Miami to Gotham and they arrived by night. They went straight to Gotham PD and were greeted by a Sergeant Jim Gordon. The captain briefed them on the case and wanted them to present for the court. Horatio, Eric and Eva stayed at a nearby hotel. The next morning, they went to the DA office to meet up with the prosecutor, Rachel Dawes when Eric bumped into Jonathan on the way to the toilet.

"Jonathan?", said Eric, but Jonathan gave him a confused look. "It's me…, Eric Delko. CSI? We both know Tim Speedle, Ayumi Taisho and Evangeline Dawns", said Eric. _"Did he forgot or had an amnesia?"_, though Eric. Then, Jonathan realised it and said, "Oh my god, Eric! It's been too long". He smiled and hugged Eric. "How's everyone?", asked Jonathan. "Ayumi moved to New York after Speed's death and got married a couple years later. She just gave birth to twins. Everyone's ok. I'm here with Horatio and Eva", said Eric.

"That's great, but I have to cut this meeting short. I'm due in court. See you later", said Jonathan and rushed off, leaving a confused Eric behind. Eric went back to Horatio and Eva who were talking to a woman, perhaps it was Rachel Dawes and Eric was right. After briefing, Rachel asked, "So, everyone's clear so far about the case?". The trio nodded.

"Say, Miss Dawes, do you know anyone by the name Dr Jonathan Crane? A psychiatrist?", said Eric and that made Eva flinched. "He's the head psychiatrist at Arkham Asylum. I don't know about you, but he's been putting Falcone's thugs and Falcone in his asylum when none of them ever had any mental illness background. Don't tell anyone I just said that", said Rachel Dawes before the moved to the court room.

"You saw Jon? He's here?", Eva asked. "He was in a hurry and doesn't remember me until I have to mention your name", said Eric. Jonathan forgot who Eric was? Strange, thought Eva.


	7. Chapter 6

Chp 6

Eva found out that Jonathan was the psychiatrist that had deemed the criminal to be mentally unstable. A part of her agreed to Rachel Dawes about him being corrupted. She could've been right. Eva haven't seen him in years, The Scarecrow could've changed him and made him the man that Eva hardly recognized, but a part of her longed to be held in his arms. To have him said those three words that were the poison and the cure to her heart.

At the end, the public had lost and another of the Falcone's thug had been sent to Arkham Asylum. That afternoon, Eva hadn't even touched her sandwich. "I don't get it. He's not the Jonathan that we came to know, H", said Eric. "I saw that. I heard that half of Gotham has been either bought or on payroll from Falcone. I never thought Jonathan was among these people", said Horatio. "I don't think that's Jonathan. I think The Scarecrow has finally take over his mind", said Eva.

Horatio and Eric got worried. If Tim was here, he would've dangle Jonathan from a skyscraper until Jonathan had begged to be pulled up and will not be corrupted anymore, but Tim is no longer here. The trio sat there, thinking what to do. Then, Jonathan walked in. Half of Eva wanted to run and hug him, but the other half was contradicting the other one's decision. Jonathan noticed the trio and walked over them. For Eva's sake, they pretended that their previous discussion had never existed.

Horatio and Eric welcomed Jonathan to their table. "Horatio, it's been a while. Eric, I'm so sorry about what happened at the court. I was in a hurry", said Jonathan as he sat down next to Eva. "No sweat buddy", said Eric. "Eva", said Jonathan as he focused his attention to Eva. "Hey Jon", she said quietly. The four of them ate quietly and occasionally, Jonathan brushed his finger against her finger. Eva felt the same electricity when he first did this during college and it sent her to shiver. Eva finished her sandwich and excused herself to the toilet.

She splashed some water to her face. The last time she saw Jonathan was at Tim's funeral, but he avoided her. Should she say anything? She went back to see that Horatio and Eric was about to leave. When the trio said their goodbye to Jonathan, Eva was stopped by him. "Is there any chance that we could have dinner tonight? Just to catch up with each other?", asked Jonathan.

But they were involved in the same case, not so ethical now. "Jon, you testified in my case. Don't you think it's sorta unethical right now?", said Eva. "Case is over…, or are you just using it as an excuse?", asked Jonathan. This is clearly not the Jonathan that she knew. "It's not! I'm busy", said Eva, but Jonathan pulled her forcefully and whispered, "Is there someone else?".

Eric was ready to pull out his gun when he and Horatio were shock to see Eva slapped him hard. "You were the one who left me! Yet here you are questioning my loyalty!", said Eva before slamming the door of the Hummer. Eric gave him an apologetic look before driving away. "You ok?", asked Horatio, but he only heard sobbing and sniffling.

That night, Eva sat quietly in her hotel room as she was chatting with Calliegh on the phone about the afternoon incident with Jonathan. "I can't believe that he thought of you like that…, and declared a man insane even though the guy has no history of mental illness. Is that him or…, you know…", said Calliegh. "I dunno, Cal, but he's so different. Even when Eric bumped into him at the court, he hardly recognized him. I just hoped that he didn't forgot to take his meds and let you-know-who to take over his head", said Eva.

Then, there was a knock at the door. "Hey, Cal, I gotta go. Talk to you later", said Eva. "Okay, catch you later", said Calliegh before the line went dead. Eva got up and stuffed her gun at the back of her pants as she walked to the door. She peeped through the peeping hole and saw Jonathan. _"Speaking to the devil"_, thought Eva. She was debating whether to open the door or not.

"Eva I know you're at the door. Let me in", said Jonathan. "Should I?", asked Eva. "Eva please, it's me. I got some Chinese food here. You don't want to eat it stone cold now would you?", said Jonathan. Eva slowly reached for the handle and opened the door. Jonathan beamed a smile at her and Eva returned with a small smile and said, "Come in". Jonathan entered and placed the food on the table.

"How do you know I was here?", she asked as she close the door. "Horatio told me that the three of you are staying here. I just want to talk…, and have dinner with you", said Jonathan. Eva sat opposite to Jonathan. She was still traumatized from the night that The Scarecrow had surfaced. They ate silently at first, then Jonathan asked, "How are you?". "You're a psychiatrist. Can't you tell from my eyes?", said Eva, cynically.

Jonathan sighed and took off his glasses. "Eva, I'm so sorry. I left for your sake. I don't want to hurt you anymore", he said. "You could've at least talked to me. We could've worked it out", said Eva. "I could not forgive for what I have done to you. To…, our baby. There's not a day that I never stop thinking about you. I thought that you might be better off without me", said Jonathan. "Jon, I never move on. I could never move on. After Tim died, everything changed. Ayumi moved to New York and only came back during holidays because of Hallie. I moved out of our house, I could never stay there knowing all the memories I had with you will always haunt me", said Eva as she wiped her tears.

Jonathan put his food on the table and went to kneel in front of Eva. "If I could turn back time and fought back I would, but I wasn't strong enough. I know my apologise would not take back for what he has done to us, but Eva I love you so much that I rather die than seeing him harm you", said Jonathan while trying hard to shut The Scarecrow's voice out of his head.

"I love you too, Jon. Always and forever", said Eva. He cupped her face with his hands and brought her face to kiss him. Eva struggled to find the table so her Chinese food would not be scattered all over the floor. They kissed for what Eva felt like hours. Jonathan broke the kiss and picked her up so they could continue at the bedroom.


	8. Chapter 7

Chp 7

Eva woke up when her cell phone rang at 6.30am. It was Eric. She scanned the whole room; it was dark and Jonathan was fast asleep. She got up, wrapped the bed sheet around her and went out to the living room to answer the phone call. "Dawns speaking", said Eva. "Hey Eva, where are you?", asked Eric. "I'm with Jonathan back at my room. He stayed over for dinner. Why?", asked Eva back. "How did he know that we stay here?", said Eric.

"He told me that you told him", said Eva as she reached for her gun. "Eva, I didn't tell him where we're staying", said Eric. _"Oh shit!_", thought Eva. She quickly hung up and ran back to the room. She kept her gun at her back and approached the bed. "Jon?", she called for him as her hand reached out to caress his cheek. Jonathan stirred, but still asleep. She placed her hand on his cheek and Jonathan still won't wake up.

She turned around to put her gun on the nightstand and turned her attention to Jonathan. She rested her head on his shoulder and placed her hand on his bare chest. Within minutes, she fell back to deep slumber. When she woke up, Jonathan was gone and the sun was high up in the skies. Eva took a quick shower and put on her clothes.

She put on her jacket, badge and gun and left the hotel. She headed out to find Horatio and Eric, who were probably at Gotham PD, helping out with the case. Once she arrived, Horatio and Eric questioned her about Jonathan. "Where is he?", asked Horatio. "I dunno, H. After Eric called he was still there. He must've left after I fell asleep", said Eva. "Where could've he gone to?", said Eric. "Probably back to Arkham Asylum. He's the head psychiatrist there, isn't he?", said Eva.

"I heard that Miss Dawes wanted to press charge on Jonathan for his affiliation with Falcone once she have enough evidence", said Horatio. "H it's not him! It's The Scarecrow! Jon would never do such thing! The real Jon knows which is right and which is wrong. We all know that", said Eva. "But the thing is, he's not Jonathan that we knew right now, Eva", said Eric. "He needs help, Eric. He needs professional help. We have to do something", said Eva.

"We can't do anything Eva. Even if he did something, Gotham is not our jurisdiction and we can't do a thing", said Horatio. Eva got up and left for the DA office, leaving Eric and Horatio hopeless in her case. Eva went straight to see Rachel Dawes who was about to leave. "Miss Dawes, do you have a minute? I need to talk to you about Jon – I mean Dr Crane", said Eva.

"Really? I was on my way to see him. I need to look at Falcone's condition", said Rachel as she was collecting her stuff. "I just want you to know that Jonathan isn't like that. He would never send thugs to the asylum when he knew that they don't have any history in mental illness. Jonathan knows better", said Eva as she walked with Rachel.

"He's either been bribed or he's working for Falcone", said Rachel. "You don't understand. Jonathan needs help…, professional help that involves…, psychology?", said Eva. Rachel stopped her tracks and turned to Eva. "Are you trying to tell me that Dr Crane himself is insane?", asked Rachel. "If he skips his medication, then yes, he has a problem up there. I can help, but I'm not sure how far I can help. If his condition is far worse than I expect, then we need to get him some help. He's not himself", said Eva.

"I knew there's something wrong with him! I need you to come with me", said Rachel as she dragged Eva to her cab. On the way, Eva said, "Don't tell him that I told you that he's mentally unstable. He had a rough childhood. His best friend and I tried our best to keep him on the right track. His father re-enter his life and everything went haywire. Just act like you don't know anything". "What's your story with him?", asked Rachel. Eva sighed and said, "We lived together and nearly had a baby, but due to his mental illness, his other…, 'him' took over and I lost the baby. The other 'him' is called The Scarecrow. Jon had lived at a farm and he told me once that his father often left him outside if he did something wrong to his eyes and Jon was often tied to a weird looking scarecrow. He was always afraid of it".

When they arrived, Rachel and Eva headed straight to Falcone's cell. Then, Jonathan came and said, "Miss Dawes, this is most irregular and I have nothing to add further in the report that I filed to the judge". Jonathan noticed Eva behind Rachel and gave her a smile. "I have questions about your report", said Rachel. "Such as?", said Jonathan. "Isn't it convenient that a 52 year old man with no history of mental illness to suddenly had a complete psychotic breakdown just when he's about to be convicted?", asked Rachel. "As you can see for yourself, there's nothing convenient about his symptoms", said Jonathan. Falcone kept saying Scarecrow and Eva wondered what The Scarecrow had done.

"What is Scarecrow?", Eva asked, pretending to not know the meaning of it. Jonathan stared at her and said, "Patients suffering from delusional episodes and often focus their paranoia on an external tormentor. In this case, it's a Scarecrow. I thought you knew that", said Jonathan. "Do I?", said Eva, giving him a cold stare. Rachel quietly elbowed her and said, "Is he drugged?". "Psychopharmacology is my prime area. It's not strong, but it's enough for him", said Jonathan, "Outside, he was a giant. In here, only the mind can grant you power".

"You enjoy the reversal?", asked Rachel. "I respect the mind's power over the body. It's why I do what I do", answered Jonathan. "I do what I do to keep thugs like Falcone behind bars, not in therapy", said Rachel as she began to walk while Jonathan and Eva followed her. "I want my own psychiatrist consultant to have full access to Falcone including blood work", said Rachel sternly. "First thing tomorrow, ma'am", said Jonathan.

"Tonight", said Rachel as she and Eva entered the lift, "I already paid a doctor from County General". Jonathan went in with them and inserted a key at the bottom of the level buttons and said, "As you wish". They arrived to an empty level and Jonathan led them at the front. "This way please. There's something I think you should see", he said.

They arrived at a door and Jonathan told Eva to stay outside, which cause Rachel to be suspicious. "You can't tell me what to do, Jon. Not anymore", said Eva. "Suit yourself", he said as he open the huge double doors. Rachel and Eva saw all Falcone's thugs were busy in a process of making something. "This is where we make the medicine. Perhaps you should have some. Clear your head", said Jonathan.

Rachel pulled Eva and they both broke into a sprint. "Your boyfriend is crazy!", Rachel yelled as they both got into the elevator, but it won't move. "Shit!", Eva mumbled. The door opened and Jonathan's gas was sprayed everywhere. Eva felt the floor was very slippery and knocked her head hard. Before succumbing to the darkness, all she heard was Rachel's screaming.


	9. Chapter 8

Chp 8

Eva dreamt about Jonathan. She saw him reaching out for her, but she couldn't reach him. The further she ran to him; he was pulled even further away from her. She wanted to scream his name, but she couldn't emit any sound. She woke up and panted. Jonathan wasn't there and she's no longer at the asylum. She's somewhere else, a cave or sort.

"Feeling better, CSI Dawns?", Eva was startled by a voice and she turned to face a masked bat. "You're Batman, aren't you?", asked Eva. "Yes, but you didn't answer my question", said Batman. "My head hurts, but other than that I think I'm fine. What happened?", said Eva. "Dr Crane used his fear gas on you. You kept mentioning for him not to go away from you", said Batman, "Are you related to him?".

"Once upon a time, I was. He and I had a special something, until The Scarecrow took over and tore us apart. I lost him and I lost our child. I want to help him, but I couldn't. The Scarecrow is too powerful once Jon skips his medication. He needs help. Did you kill him?", said Eva. "No, Gotham PD had arrested him earlier and case close. Your boss called and I told him that you're fine", said Batman. "If someone you love who is mentally disabled and needs help, would you help?", asked Eva. Batman nodded. "That's all he needs. I just want him to get help, to rid of The Scarecrow once and for all", said Eva.

"I'll see to it", said Batman. "Can I go?", asked Eva. Batman told her the way out and only led her there. Once she was out and a black limousine was waiting. "I won't tell", said Eva before leaving. The chauffer had dropped her off at the hotel and Eva was greeted by Horatio and Eric who was clearly worried. "Are you ok? Do you need to go to the ER?", asked Horatio. "I'm fine, H. I just need to sleep.

Then, Sergeant Jim Gordon came and asked Eva to come with him to the asylum. Eva hesitated, but she was determined and followed Sergeant Gordon along with Horatio and Eric. When they arrived, Eva saw Jonathan in a straight jacket. Gordon sat down as he held a mask, which Eva had guessed it was The Scarecrow mask. "What was the plan, Crane?", asked Gordon, "How are you gonna get your toxin into the air?". "Scarecrow…. Scarecrow….", Jonathan mumbled over and over again. "Who were you working for Crane?!", asked Gordon, irritatingly.

"It's too late. You can't stop him now", said Jonathan. Gordon walked out angrily and Horatio went after him, possibly trying to ask whether they could help. Eva dragged the chair and sat in front of him. She ran her hand through his hair. "Don't pity me, Evangeline. You should've move on", said Jonathan, avoiding her eyes. Eva grabbed his face and forced him to look at her, eye to eye.

"I want to help. Jon, I love you. I never move on because I love you. I miss you. Why can't we be together like we used to?", said Eva. "Because he wouldn't let us be together, no matter how much we want it", said Jonathan. "Then, fight him! Please, Jon, fight him!", said Eva as she started to cry. Jonathan reached out to her and kissed her tears. "Don't cry, Eva. You know I hate to see you cry", said Jonathan.

"Come back, Jon. I need you. Please, come back", said Eva as she kissed him. Jonathan kissed her back and said, "I will try, but not now". "I will wait even if it takes an eternity", said Eva as she smiled. "Now that's what I wanna see", said Jonathan. Horatio came back in and asked the Gotham PD officer to give them a few minutes of privacy. "Horatio", Jonathan said as he acknowledged his old friend. "I talked to Gordon. Maybe there's a way to get you transfer to Miami. It's easier for us to come by and see you".

"Don't trouble yourself, Horatio. It's not worth it", said Jonathan. "Of course it's not, Jon. You're our friend. Friends helped each other, right?", said Eric. "Don't you think I've done, enough?", asked Jonathan. "That's not you, Jon. That's not you", said Eva. Jonathan was speechless. "Time's up, folks!", said the Gotman PD officer. Eva gave Jonathan another kiss and Jonathan returned it. "I'll come by again tomorrow", said Eva. "I'll wait for tomorrow then", said Jonathan. The trio left with Eva giving one more glance at Jonathan before the door was closed behind her.

Later, Jonathan was humming a song that he used to sing to Eva when two of Ra's al Ghul thugs came in, wearing SWAT uniforms and tossed his mask. Jonathan looked at it and then turned his attention to them. "Time to play", said one of them as the other one loosen his straight jacket strings so he could walk free. Free to terrorize Gotham as planned. _"I'm sorry, Eva. I'm so sorry, my love"_, he said to himself before putting on the mask.


	10. Chapter 9

Chp 9

Then, Eva, Horatio and Eric heard about the outbreak of Arkham Asylum at the Narrows. All police officers of Gotham PD had been ordered to move there to assist in capturing the escaped convicts and the trio planned to help. Once the trio crossed the bridge and when the bridge will be lifted, there was no turning back.

Eric and Horatio and captured a few using their gun to shoot their legs so they couldn't run far while Eva had exercised her long training of kick boxing against those convicts. They met up with Gordon and surprisingly Rachel Dawes was there too. "Miss Dawes, are you supposed to be here?", asked Horatio. Rachel gave the trio a vile and a syringe each. "Our mutual friend gave me these for the lot of you…, when Crane intends to release his fear toxin", said Rachel. After that, Gordon ordered an officer to escort Rachel off and they hoped she'll make it off the Narrows in time.

Suddenly, there were gas and water vapor, exploded from underneath the ground. That was their cue and they injected themselves with the liquid that Rachel gave. It was like someone just unlocked Hell for Gotham. Then, Gordon knock his partner just as he was about to shoot two innocent teenagers and cuffed him to a pipe. "Stick together guys. I don't think it won't end well for us to separate", said Horatio. Then, they heard the commissioner through Gordon's walky-talky, "What the hell is going on in there?".

Gordon request for back-up and the reply he got was that all the police task force was already on the island, but they knew it wasn't true. Some are still at the other side. Then, Eva saw a man with burlap mask riding a horse and she recognized him all too well. It was Jonathan. Against Horatio's order, she ran towards Jonathan. By the time she was half a mile away, only then Gordon noticed that she was missing.

"Hey, where's CSI Dawns?", asked Gordon. Horatio and Eric cursed to themselves. Eva probably saw Jonathan, which she did and ran after him. "Do you think it's wise to split up now?", asked Gordon. When the commissioner said that there's no more men left to send, they thought they were on their own. Mere seconds later, Batman's bat mobile flew across the bridge and landed just next to them. Batman got out of his mobile and noticed Eva. "Where's CSI Dawns?", asked Batman. "She went after Jonathan", said Eric. "The Narrows is tearing itself to pieces", said Gordon.

"This is just the beginning. If they hit the whole city with the toxin, there's nothing to stop Gotham from tearing itself apart from mass panic", said Batman. "How they're gonna do that?", asked Gordon and Batman explained that they'll spread the toxin using the monorail that will go through the central hub beneath the Wayne Tower and if they get the machine there, the whole city will be affected and Gotham will be doomed.

Batman asked Gordon to use his mobile to shoot down the monorail line. "What of Eva? How do we know she's safe?", asked Eric. "We'll have to separate. You two go look for her that way and I'll fly through the air and try to find her", said Batman before soaring through the air. Horatio and Eric moved out while Gordon climbed aboard Batman's bat mobile.

Eva ran after Jonathan, pushing through the innocent and panicked crowd and those convicts. She saw who Jonathan was after and it was Rachel, who was trying to protect a boy from the crowd. Eva ran faster and outrun Jonathan on the horse towards Rachel. "Crane?", said Rachel as she saw Jonathan. "No, it's Scarecrow!", said Jonathan – no, it was The Scarecrow. There was no more Jonathan.

Eva helped Rachel and the boy up and they ran for safety. _'Now I'm starting to regret of being separated from Horatio and Eric'_, thought Eva as she ran with The Scarecrow after them. They were pushing through the crowds till they reached one corner. They thought they lost him till they heard the hooves of the horse. "There you are!", said The Scarecrow, "There's nothing to fear, but fear itself". Before The Scarecrow continued to speak, Rachel shot him with her Taser gun straight to his face and in fear, the horse galloped away as The Scarecrow screamed in pain.

Eva knew she had to go after him, but before she could do that, they were surrounded by some of the escaped convicts. "Shit!", Eva cursed underneath her breath. She checked her pockets – one extra magazine and there were only a few bullets left in her gun. Rachel already grabbed a gun, belonged to an unconscious officer. Eva needed to be precise or else they'll be doomed by the time the bullets are finished. Rachel told the boy to close his eyes as she aimed the gun. Then, Batman landed out of nowhere and they were saved. Batman grabbed Rachel and the boy on to the roof and came back down.

He offered to get Eva back to Horatio, but she refused. "I need to find Jonathan. Please, Batman, I need to find him", she said. "Be careful", said Batman as he gave her two more bullet magazines before he went soaring to the air. Eva ran towards the direction where Jonathan's horse had galloped and after running a while and shooting a few convicts, she found him sprawling on the ground and the horse was nowhere to be found.

She ran towards him and pulled off the mask. "Jon? Jon? Wake up!", she tried to shook him. "Hey, pretty little thing", she heard a voice behind her and got up to aim her gun. There were more convicts coming towards her and she's on her own. _'Horatio…, Eric…, anytime now…'_, she hoped that they would pop out of nowhere just as Batman did. She shot one and the other one ran towards her and managed to overpower her. Her gun fell off her hand and Eva thought her life will end here.

Then, Jonathan woke up and grabbed Eva's gun. He shot the convicts – all of them, starting with the one who overpowered Eva. Eva breathed a sigh of relief. She turned around and took out her back-up pistol from her boot; the one Jonathan gave after she got promoted from patrol to CSI. "Eva, it's me, Jonathan", said Jonathan. "I heard that a lot and last time, The Scarecrow raped me. How do I know it's you?", said Eva, cynically and with a cold harsh tone.

Jonathan braved himself and gave her a kiss with the same passion he had given her during their happy time together and Eva knew that this was him. "Jon…", Eva called out his name once he broke the kiss, though it was more like purring. "Run, Eva. Please run", said Jonathan. "And leave you here? I can't! I don't want to lose you! Not again!", said Eva as she started to sob. "Please Eva, I love you! I only want you safe!", said Jonathan as he recited those three words that he hasn't recite in a long time.

"So you do love me?", asked Eva. "Always, Eva, always and forever", said Jonathan as he kissed her again. She felt like being in heaven when she's in his arms. Jonathan peek the surroundings with one eye and saw Horatio and Eric just ahead of him. He broke the kiss, shoved her gun into her hand and ran away, leaving Eva to be confused. She turned around and found Horatio and Eric. "Eva, I swear to God, you run away like that again, I will drown you in the Everglades when we get back!", Eric said, angrily.

"Did you find him?", asked Horatio. "I did, but only for a brief kiss", said Eva sadly. They managed to get off the island safely that night when the bridge was brought down. The next day, after getting rest and patched up last night, they went back to Gotham PD HQ and found Gordon. Jonathan wasn't found, including half of the inmate that he had freed, but Batman had started something even though the Narrows was lost. "I fear if they decide to spread throughout the States", said Gordon.

"We'll notify other States and call us if you need anything", said Horatio. They left for Miami. Eva sat in the car quietly, recalling back the memory from last night and her time at Gotham. Somehow, Jonathan managed to shove The Scarecrow away when he's with her. _'He can control him. He's learning to control him'_, she thought. Maybe he can be saved, but how?


	11. Chapter 10

**(I plan to put a character from my other fanfic – The Mortal Son because my OC Aidan Milligan used to work for NYPD and Ayumi is the connection between this fanfic and The Mortal Son. I also plan to get Loki into action even though he'll not make a cameo [the problem of being a Loki fan xD]).**

**To nonna99 and maggie: thanks for the support :) **

Chp 10

The whole USA police force had been notified. The States had been warned of what will happen after the Narrows incident. Eva looked around the street as she drove around Miami one night. Usually, Miami was full of colours at night, but now, there are hardly people on the streets. After what had happened in Gotham, people were afraid to go out at night. There were rumour about another villain that goes by the name Joker, creating more havoc and Batman was battling him. Gotham was still under control with Batman at their side. Gordon was promoted to commissioner.

It was three months since she last saw Jonathan. Eva kept falling ill until Horatio and Calleigh had to drag her to the hospital to see Alexx, who had resigned from being an ME back to be a doctor. Her reason was that she spent too much time on the dead when the living need more doctors like her. Eva sat at one of the ER beds while Alexx put on her gloves. "Sweetie, are you ok?", she asked, concerned, "You don't look sick, but since Horatio and Calliegh had dragged you here, there must be something wrong. Tell me, Eva". "I keep throwing out all the foods that I ate. I had this sudden need to pee all the time. I'm eating all weird things that I don't use to eat until I get Eric staring at me instead of the evidence. I keep getting this dizziness and I think I missed my period…, thrice", Eva explained. Alexx made her do the pregnancy test and told her to wait at the lounge.

When Alexx returned, her face beamed with happiness. "So who's the lucky guy?", asked Alexx and Eva quickly knew the answer. She was pregnant. "Would you be surprised if I said Jonathan?", said Eva. Alexx looked confused and said, "Our Jonny boy? Jonathan Crane?". Eva nodded. Alexx was still confused and Eva told her about their whole stay at Gotham. "Declaring a man insane without any mental problem history? That doesn't sound like our Jonny…, unless…", said Alexx. She looked at Eva and hoped that what she thought wasn't true, but she was disappointed when Eva nodded.

"Oh, Jonny, what happened?", Alexx sighed in disappointment. "We had a one-night; then he turned to Scarecrow the next day. A part of the city was lost and half of the convicts in the asylum are still out large…, including him", said Eva. "Please tell me you're going to keep the baby and I don't mean giving up for adoption when he or she is born", said Alexx. "I plan to keep it. What happened to Jonathan when he was young had made what he is today. I won't make the same mistake that his parents made. How could I give it away, Alexx? This is the only thing I have from Jonathan. Who knows when I'll see him again? Maybe the next time, Commissioner Gordon might call me saying that Jonathan's dead", said Eva as she began to sob. Eva placed her hand at her stomach and Alexx hugged her to give her maternal comfort and support. After half an hour of crying, Eva decided to get back home to rest. Before she left, Alexx told her, "I'll be here if you need me. Everyone's here for you, Eva. All you need to do is just ask".

That night, Eva was lying on her bed; one hand on her stomach and the other was clutching a strip of photographs of Jonathan and her during their sophomore years in college. "See this baby?", she began talking to her unborn child, "This guy here is your dad. He's not here at the moment. He's…, at work. I promise I'll take good care of you. I love you and daddy loves you too. I promise to protect you and you will have all the love from everyone around you. I love you". Slowly, she began drifting into a deep slumber with the photographs in her hands as she placed it near her heart.

(The next day)

Eva told the team about her pregnancy. "Doesn't surprised me because you and Jonathan", said Calleigh and Delko gave her an 'are-you-serious' look. "What?", said Calleigh, "I mean, it's Jonathan's right?". Eva nodded. "So that night when Eric called asking where Jonathan is and you said he stayed over after dinner, that's when this happen?", asked Horatio. "Yes, H. I plan to keep this little guy. Jonathan becomes Scarecrow because of those years of abuse. I won't let that happen to this one. It's all that I have from Jonathan", said Eva.

"I want you to know that you got my full support even though I didn't get to know him", said Sgt Frank Tripp. "We got your back Eva", said Natalia Boa Vista, one of the CSI expert in DNA. "Whatever will happen; we'll keep the both of you safe", said Eric. They went back to their works with Eva, Eric and Calleigh headed for their next crime scene of the day.


	12. Chapter 11

Chp 11

The Miami team was called to New York for a joint investigation. It gave Eva and the rest the reason to go and visit Ayumi and her newborn twins. When they arrived at Ayumi's apartment after she had texted them her address, they were greeted by Ayumi's husband, Don and his childhood friend Det. Aidan Millingan, along with her two year old son, Lucas. Eva told Ayumi what had happened in Gotham, about Jonathan and her pregnancy, which Ayumi and Aidan got a little bit excited.

"You'll be a great mother; I know you will", said Ayumi. Eva met Ellie, Ayumi and Don's eldest daughter, but Hallie was nowhere to be seen. "Where's Hallie?", asked Eva. "She went on a girl scout camp. Don will pick her up in a couple hours", said Ayumi, "I swear, she's more and more like her father, careless most of the time. Can you imagine she ask for a bike like her father for her next birthday?". "At least you have something from Tim as a remnant. This little one…", said Eva as she patted her tiny bump, "belongs to me and Jon". "I'm happy for you…, even though the situation doesn't favour you at the moment. I'm sure he can come back. He did once; he can do it again", said Ayumi.

Eva turned her attention to Lucas, who was busy drawing a snake and a wolf. Aidan saw Eva looking at Lucas and said, "He likes animal, though he prefers the big and ferocious ones, like wolves, snakes and dragons". "You're a single mother, aren't you?", asked Eva and Aidan nodded. "Who's the father?", Eva asked again. Aidan shrugged and said, "Let's just say it's a one-night stand". Eva and the Miami team stayed for dinner and returned to the hotel later on.

The next day, after collecting the evidence and sent them back to the lab, Eva went down to the precinct when Don texted to see her. She greeted Don and they sat at his desk. "I just want to ask you a few things", said Don as he placed a cup of coffee. "Shoot", said Eva. Don asked all about Miami, about Ayumi's life before she came to New York…, and about Tim. Eva was reluctant, but seeing how Don said it took her a year to answer his proposal, he must've been curious and wanted to know. So, Eva explained, "Ayumi and I were roommates during college from freshman year till graduation. Her older brothers are police officers back in Japan; Yamato is a commissioner and Kazuki is a detective. When Ayumi was young, the whole Taisho clan, minus her and her brothers, was slaughter…, decapitated to be exact. The brothers were away at boarding school and somehow, Ayumi was hidden and later was found by her maternal uncle, Detective Hizashi Kagara. The Kagaras and Taishos are related through Ayumi's parents by marriage and she and her brothers were put under their care until they are old enough to care for themselves. It took me, Tim and Jon till the third year to find out, but Jon found out on his own. He studied psychology and helped Ayumi through the trauma. Ayumi and Tim were together for years, Don. To lose him just as like how she lost her family was painful enough. I'm not surprised that she won't talk because, as I said, it took us years to get her to talk. Just be patient, she'll open up to you one day".

"What about Hallie?", asked Don. "Tim died when Hallie was four. She changed a lot during the years after his death. They were closed and Tim's death put a lot of impact to her. Honestly, it hit all of us to the core", said Eva, "You ok with her?". "Yeah, it's just she doesn't really like me at first because she thought her mother was going to replace her father with me. So one day, I decided to pick her up from school and I talked to her. I said I'm not going to replace her father, but I love Ayumi and I wanna be with her. It took her a while to accept me", said Don. "That's good. She didn't get into any trouble did she?", asked Eva. "A fight or two; she defended her friends over racist issue. I mean, if I was her, I would've done the same. The girl was simply a racist and thought that America should only be inhabitant by white people only", said Don. Eva laughed at the statement. Ayumi was right, Hallie was becoming more and more like Tim.

"Ayumi did tell me about Jonathan. Is he really…, crazy?", said Don and Eva detected some hesitant in his voice. "Jonathan was abused for years after his mother's death. He was really young and what his father did make him who he is today. He's a good guy. When I met him, he was really shy and one day, Tim and Ayumi locked us in the janitor closet at the campus and he had no choice to tell me that he like me. It was really awkward at first, considering I was…, his first girlfriend. The kiss and everything, but eventually he got used to it. Tim complained that we were like koala bears, always hugging and clinging together, but one day, he had a relapse and Tim had to drag him back to their room and put him in a lockdown. When Jonathan calmed down, only then Tim let me in and I knew of his problem, but I don't mind. I love him still", said Eva. "But look where he is now…", said Don. "There's good in him; I know it. Something triggered him to become like this. I know one day he'll come back to me", said Eva.

Then, her phone rang. There's a new lead on the case and the both of them left the precinct and headed out for their destination.


End file.
